


Hypno Sex Slaves Part 1

by Cookiecat123456



Series: Hypno Sex Slaves [1]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Large Breasts, Mind Control, Original Character(s), Transformation, bimbo
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-06 05:38:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4209969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookiecat123456/pseuds/Cookiecat123456
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dawn was practicing for her contests when a man with a Jigglypuff comes by to show her a trick. This later effects Misty and May. So stay tuned for a stranger twist in later chapters. There are 2 parts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hypno Sex Slaves Part 1

**_Twinleaf Town in the Sinnoh Region…_**  
  
It was an ordinary day for blue-haired hero, Dawn, as it was a beautiful day. In her backyard, Dawn was doing so training to prepare for her next round of Pokémon Contests. "Everyone, come on out," Dawn said as she threw all her Pokéballs into the air and all of her Pokémon came out. "Everyone ready to do some training?" Dawn asked her Pokémon. They all let out a cheerful yes.  
  
As she was training, she noticed a man in a cloak with a Jigglypuff on his shoulder. As Dawn was looking at him, the man glanced over to see her. Then whispering quietly to himself, he said, "It looks like I found my next target." The man then headed towards Dawn's backyard.  
  
"Well hello there. My name is Dawn," Dawn said as she introduced herself to him.  
  
"Nice to meet you then, Dawn. My name is Rick," said Rick.  
  
"What were you doing?" Dawn asked Rick.  
  
"I was walking around when I saw you I knew I had to show you my new trick."  
  
"What new trick?"  
  
"Here, I'll show you," Rick said as he stepped back from Dawn. "But first, I need you to return your Pokémon to their Pokéballs so that I can show you my trick."  
  
"Ok," Dawn said as she returned her Pokémon to their Pokéballs.  
  
"Ready, Jigglypuff."  
  
"Jiggly."  
  
"Now Jigglypuff, use Sing, Hypnosis, and Transform!"  
  
Having said that, Jigglypuff then started singing a lovely tune in its lovely voice. "That sounds pretty," Dawn said as she listened to the beautiful music. "I love this…" Dawn said a she was stopped in mid-sentence because Jigglypuff started to do its Hypnosis as well.  
  
"Listen to sound of my voice," Rick said in a hypnotic tone.  
  
"Listen to sound of your voice," Dawn repeated as her eyes turned to a spacey blue.  
  
"You are my slave," Rick said.  
  
"I am your slave," Dawn repeated.  
  
"You are my  _beautiful_  slave."  
  
"I am your  _beautiful_  slave."  
  
"You are my  _beautiful and sexy_  slave."  
  
"I am your  _beautiful and sexy_  slave."  
  
"You  _have always been_  my  _beautiful and sexy_  slave."  
  
"I  _have always been_  your  _beautiful and sexy_  slave."  
  
"You  _have always been_  my  _beautiful and sexy slave_  with  _a body and outfit to match_."  
  
"I  _have always been_  your  _beautiful and sexy_  slave with  _a body and outfit to match_." With that said Jigglypuff started using its Transform on Dawn.  
  
Dawn started growing taller as she grew older and became 18. Her clothes began fading away until she was left with just her bra, panties, and socks. Then Dawn's socks grew up her legs and up to her mid-thigh. As this happened, her socks turned into a pair of green stockings with a darker green band at the top. With that done, Dawn's panties started shrinking and changed into a green thong. Her legs then became long and sexy, and her butt grew larger.  
  
Now, Dawn's start to turn green and grow bigger causing her breasts to grow as well. Her breasts stopped growing when they reached DD-cups. She then a gained an hourglass figure. On each of her mid-upper arms, a green band appeared. Then, a necklace in the shape of a counterclockwise hypnotic swirl appeared around Dawn's neck.  
  
"Now I am your master and you are my slave. You love to and will do everything I command. Also, when I say the word 'blue,' you will instantly have sexual lust for me and will be driven mad if not received it and stop when I say it again. Now, when I snap my fingers, you will come out of this trance, and if you remember and were listening, repeat what I just said except for this last part. Okay?" Rick said as he snapped his fingers.  
  
When Dawn awoke, she said in her new more mature and sexual voice, "Now you are my master and I am your slave. I love to and will do everything you command. Also, when you say the word 'blue,' I will instantly have sexual lust for you and will be driven mad if not received it and stop when you say it again."  
  
"Excellent. Blue."  
  
"Oh Rick, can we go back to your mansion, so that you may satisfy my sexual lust?" Dawn asked Rick.  
  
"Why certainly my darling, we can do that," Rick said as him and Dawn headed towards his mansion to satisfy Dawn's sexual lust.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED…  
  
End of Chapter 1


End file.
